Wannabe U 4ever
by Rinette34
Summary: After Alicia betrays the PC 4 Josh,Massie can see she's starting 2 steal the spotlight,and Miss Rivera might just end up on top,if Block zilla doesn't destroy her faster than u can say, EHMAGAWD! Read and Review. Great story in progress.


My version of after Alicia betrays the NPC for Josh.

_BOCD_

_September15, Friday_

_Front Lawn_

_9:12 A.M._

_Alicia Rivera and Olivia Ryan stood with the Briarwood boys before their second period class started at 9:45 A.M._

"_Are you guys coming to our soccer game?" Derrick wondered, his arm wrapped around Strawberry's shoulders. Alicia shrugged._

"_I guess so," she mumbled in a blasé tone, trying to sound uninterested, but Olivia sounded just the opposite._

"_OMGX10, we would heart going to you guys's game!" she squealed, shaking out her blond ringlets, her eyes wide with excitement. "I heart soccer!" Alicia rolled her chocolate eyes, and casually turned to look at the NPC AKA "Ex-Friends" Massie was huddled in a group with Claire, Dylan, and Kristen, giggling, ever once in a while glancing over at Alicia, to see if she missed her old friends. Alicia would just smirk, and wave, and turn back to her new friends._

"_Massie's so jealous," Olivia said, rolling her sparkling blue eyes. "She keeps looking over here at us." Alicia elbowed her in the ribs, and pinched her. _

"_Seriously, Olivia," she hissed. "Never mention her name!" Derrick watched the NPC make there way into the school building, and sighed._

"_Man, I love her," he murmured. Alicia gasped, and her cheeks turned red._

"_I thought you dumped Massie!" she shrieked, shaking her head in fear. If Derrick said he liked Massie to Massie's face, her confidence would increase rapidly._

"_No, not Massie," he explained. "I like Kristen." There was a brief pause, as Olivia giggled, and punched Alicia's shoulder in shock. Alicia touched her scarf, and tried to suppress her inner joy._

"_You like, Kuh-risten?"She repeated, her eyes wide. _

_Derrick exchanged a glance with Josh and Cam, and nodded._

"_Sure," he said. "She's smart, hot, and sporty."_

"_She's an SHS," Olivia abbreviated, grinning at her ingenuity. Alicia shoved her aside, and looked into Derrick's brown eyes excitedly._

"_So, ask her out!" She yelled, bouncing in her yellow ballet flats. "What are you waiting for?" Derrick shrugged, and looked really uncomfortable._

"_I don't know. I…What if she doesn't want to go out with me? What'll I do then?" Alicia chewed on her bottom lip, and squinted her eyes towards the sun._

"_She won't say no," she promised. "She's weak when it comes to guys." Josh wrapped and arm around her thin shoulders._

"_Are you?" he teased, while Alicia jabbed his shoulder in mock frustration. _

"_Of course not!" she yelled. "I'm confident." Cam ran his fingers nervously through his moppy dark hair, and stared at the ground._

"_We'd better get going to assembly," he reminded them. "Let's go." He grabbed Olivia's hand, and Alicia and the rest followed._

_BOCD_

_Assembly Hall_

_10:00 A.M._

_Massie removed a lock of brown hair from inside her cashmere hat, and smoothed it down with a purple wooden brush. She sat in the middle row. First it was Dylan, Claire, Massie, and then Kristen. _

"_Why did you keep looking over at Alicia?" Dylan wondered, trying to appear casual. Massie rolled her eyes at Dylan, and took a small sip of her Diet Cherry Coke._

"_I was trying to see if she missed us," she said, half-truthfully. "How fun can Duh-Livia Ryan, the soccer boys be?" Claire nodded, gritting her teeth of Olivia._

"_That witch stole Cam from me!" she shrieked, a pout on her face._

"_You guys are the ones to talk."_

_Massie's veins froze as she recognized the sultry, exotic voice. Alicia stood beside them, her signature ski-slope nose turned up, and her dark eyes blazing fire. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Massie spat, standing up, and glaring at her ex-friend._

"_I mean, you guys are witches to. No, correction, you Massie block. You are the only witch," Alicia added, smiling condescendingly. Massie gasped, and whipped her head around to lock eyes with Dylan._

"_I'm a witch?" she shouted. "You're the one who betrayed me!"_

_Alicia scoffed, and looked straight into Massie's amber eyes._

"_What kind of friend makes her best friends swear off guys just because her boyfriend dumped her?" She challenged. "A nasty, overprotective Block zilla." There was a long pause, as Massie stared at Alicia in shock._

"_I loved Josh, and I'm not going to let some wannabe Cool Fake alpha get in my way," Alicia continued, grabbing Olivia's arm, and pulling her away, down the aisle where the guys were sitting. _

"_That LBR!" Dylan griped, shaking her head. "Who does she think she is? Alpha?" _

"_Obviously," Claire grumbled._

"_We've got to show her whose boss," Massie said, returning to her seat. "Who's with me?" Dylan, Kristen, and Claire high fived her hand. "What's the plan?" Kristen asked warily, secretly watching the soccer boys from across the aisle. _

"_I don't know yet," Massie admitted honestly. "I'm still thinking of a plan." Massie settled back in her chair, and made her famous Current State of Union._

_In.......................Out_

_The NPC............The Pretty Committee_

_Girl Vs. Girl...................Derrick Vs. Massie_

_Massie Victoria Block....................Alicia Nicole Rivera_


End file.
